Compared with the traditional LCD display panel, the active-matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display panel is a self-emission device, so it has a faster response time, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, and wide color domains, ultra-thin, and other display product advantages.
In addition, another advantage of AMOLED display panel is the use of flexible substrate and thin film encapsulation technology to achieve flexible panel display. With the development of panel technology, flexible display technology has become more and more popular among consumers. Because compared with the traditional hard screen display, the flexible display has the advantages of being more portable, more in line with human body design and visual aesthetic. However, since the drive controller is a device made of non-bending material, which is provided in a long strip shape and has a long length, the bending range on both sides of the display panel is greatly limited.